matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Spear Of Destiny
The Spear of Destiny is a Special weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. * * * * * (1 HP per 2 seconds)|type = Special|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 88|capacity = Infinite|mobility = *125 (pre-13.5.0) *6 (weight) *80 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 450 |level_required = 32|theme = History-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance *It is a spear with large blade with golden texture on the middle. Under the blade comes with a long wooden handle. Strategy It deals high damage, good fire rate, infinite capacity and higher mobility. Tips *Use it as if you are using the Anime Scythe, but with higher fire rate and infinite capacity. *As it has armor bonus, use this to reduce incoming enemy damage. *Use it like the Laser Spear, but with armor bonus. *Kill at least 5 enemies, so you will activate the "Angelic Shield", wherein ALL incoming enemy attacks have their damages reduced by 75%. *Aim for the head which often results in a one-shot kill. *Spam this weapon on enemies in emergencies, but be warned that the fire rate is slightly slow. *Use it in hallways. *Like the majority of laser-based weapons, it never loses accuracy no matter how you use it. *Stand at exactly the same height as the opponent is. *Use it when you have low health. *Its accuracy never loses when spam-firing, so use this in any range (preferably longer ranges) if you want. *Due to the Gadget Blocker attribute, it can be used to negate the effects of the Resurrection. Counters *Use a heavy or the highest efficiency weapon in your arsenal to kill these users quickly. *Pick off users with a sniper weapon *Strafe but mostly jump around. Use a fast shooting weapon to finish off the player. *This weapon is now a one-shot kill on anywhere, even if it is not a headshot. So, try jumping and run in confusing patterns or try strafing to dodge the projectiles. *Use high-damaging weapons if they are under the effect of Angelic Shield. *Be aware that it has infinite ammo, especially when strafing. Firing Sound *Archangel's Theme *History-themed Trivia *As the name suggests, it is based on the spear of destiny, a spear in which one of the Roman soldiers have used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ during His crucifixion. **It is also called as "Holy Lance" and "Lance of Longinus". *It is essentially the opposite of the Anime Scythe, due to the theme. *The concept of the Spear of Destiny firing lasers is based from the two Wolfenstein 3D mods named Spear: End of Destiny and Spear Resurrection, both of which are created by Areyep (pronounced "R.I.P" (rest in peace). *From the looks of it, it is a melee weapon. But because it shoots lasers with infinite capacity, it is a Special weapon. **This explanation is somewhat similar to that of the Laser/Adamant Laser Spear in Pixel Gun Wiki. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Angelic Shield Category:Armor Bonus Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Health Regen Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary